Solar Flares
by SnivaliceLlover
Summary: The creation of Alice Cullen, the beautiful yet memory-wronged vampire who after changing experiences a vision concerning a pale ever-growing family, a blonde Southern gentleman and true love. Will become M.


Solar Flares

Prologue

Memory is a strange factor. It can determine people's emotions and reactions to you, due to their own personal experiences, and can even grow into deeply rooted feelings of love or hate. A women who has always dated lawyers, who have subsequently cheated or lied to her, could grow to have a hatred of these people and never trust a man again primarily due to the select few people she dated. But although memory is a complex and normally reliable part of the brain, people lose and gain new details of their life and some humans miss out large portions of their memories altogether. I have been a victim of this unfortunate mishap. Due to being changed with emergency vampirism, I regrettably have missed out my memory of my human life, which is a peculiar case, as the normal vampire can recollect dim memories of their past life. My family can all dredge up past memories from their human life, even the Carlisle, who is the eldest of us, can bring up memories of his young life and even of his messy change. Sometimes I don't want to remember my childhood and adolescence as I was confined in an asylum, but other times I fell bitter and resentful as my sisters and brothers remember their past lives with shining eyes and enamored expressions, especially Bella, who remembers her relationship with Edward with a soft look on her face. Even my husband Jasper remembers his childhood growing up in Texas; reminiscing about lazy summer days and picnics in the barn outside his house. I have always wondered about what my parents were like, fantasizing about what they looked like and their thoughts. I have also imagined about trivial things, such as presents which I received on my birthday, and outfits my mother used to dress me in. My first memory was of my awakening into my new vampire life, and it wasn't a pleasant one of that. I have always put on a carefree attitude when my past has been brought up, but Jasper realizes how delicate and touchy, I am to this personal subject. But for the first time in my eighty something years, I am ready to jot down my first memory that I can remember clearly to the present day. So these are the memoirs of my own personal vampire life. Now this memory is the only one I have ever kept private from my family, even Jasper doesn't know this own personal reminiscence that I have of my first few minutes in my vampire life…..

Chapter One

The sensation was very confusing. It felt like stepping into a warm bath, I was immediately submerged beneath the heat. The heat spread throughout the thin fabric I was clothed in, and sank into my pores. The warm bath suddenly grew in temperature and surged throughout my body. I gasped, and was surprised to feel something wrapped around my mouth. Tasting the cloth in my mouth, I grimaced as the sharp tang of arsenic spread across my tongue and burn down my throat. I tried to raise my hands up to rip the material from my mouth, but my arms were restrained and bound by my sides. I started to struggle, and felt the fetters slip down to my elbow, but they were sharply wretched up again. But as I struggled, I felt a wave of heat rip through me. I stopped writhing instantly and gasped again, ignoring the scorch of arsenic sear down my throat, as the heat wave returned again with more force. My body was racked with pain as the flames roared throughout my veins, and I opened my mouth and let out a yelp as another fire singed its way throughout my body. My hands clenched with the torture of the fire that raged throughout my head, clouding my thoughts and buzzing around my brain like an angry swarm of bees. My continuing screams became shrieks of agony, and I was partially shocked at the animal-like noise that poured through more mouth. I only concentrated on the flames that were slowly moving along my body. Desperately, I screamed for help, maybe a person would come running and save me from this ongoing fire. My ears strained to hear any footsteps or any sound of humans close by, but nobody came; nobody was going to save me from this torment. I shuddered as the flames grew and surged down my body, it felt like acid was being poured into my veins. My head was murky with the flames and I heard the angry sound of hissing ripping through my head. I knew that if I succumbed to the pain, it would override me and control my body, so I kept on fighting and screaming, but to no avail.

Every second seemed to last a lifetime, and my throat became raw with the vicious screams that scraped up from the pit of my stomach. The constant inferno never died down and swept through my weak body, but I fruitlessly kept on struggling and shrieking for help. My head was still clouded with the cruel snarling that ran in circles within my brain. I could feel the unbearable heat scorch through me and I could even hear my heart beat furiously in my chest, and I shook in anguish as I heard the strong persistent beat that had kept me sane in the blazing heat that had spread stutter and start to fall under the strain of the fiery torture. I willed it to carry on; I begged and prayed for this small yet relentless organ to live and carry me through this suffering. I hoped that God was behind me and that He would keep my remaining lifeline alive. But this all came to nothing. After a considerable time period of begging, praying and urging, my heart stuttered once again and it slowly stopped its angry beating and became a sluggish thump. I knew the battle was coming to a close, so I slumped and tried to stop screaming as the fire peaked. I hoped I would die; I would give anything to die and be rid of this cruelty that was being inflicted upon me. I lay still, twitching in agony as the fire kept on peaking and diving down. I tried to concentrate only one the failing pounds that echoed hollowly in my chest. I felt a feeling of regret as the heartbeat stammer once again and it thumped unevenly faintly. But there was something that distracted me from the disappearing heartbeat, which shocked and relieved me. The fire had dropped dramatically and was a smolder compared to me. I gasped out of pleasure and felt the flames evaporate slowly and the only feeling that coursed through my veins was a slight warm feeling. I realized it was too quiet inside my head, and with a cry of disbelief, my heartbeat had stopped. My only companion that had held me throughout the fiery inferno that threatened to rip me apart had finally failed me. I shook once in distress and felt the shackles slip once again to my elbows but this time they weren't pulled back up. As I lay there and contemplated my escape, which could be quite easy as the restraints slid down even further my arms, I heard a door slam harshly in the room where I was situated and I opened my eyes.

The sight was impossibly beautiful, and I gasped in surprise. The air whistled down my throat and my lungs were filled with different aromas. I tasted the rich smell of leather, the sharp sting of arsenic and the musty smell of books. But it wasn't those tastes I was interested in. The most prominent smell hit my senses like a sharp punch. The aroma ripped down my throat like a hot-air balloon had been set alike in me. I felt a sweet liquid fill my mouth, which tasted delicious but equally as deadly. I sat up, hearing the restraints that had forced me down squeal and snap in protest, but I effortlessly ripped them off me, and leap off the bed in an instant. I was propped against a wall in a crouching position, a feral snarl forcing its way out of my lips. Looking around the room quickly I realized it was empty, so I stood up in another instant moment, feeling rather foolish at my dramatic performance. I stood still and took in my surroundings slowly. I was in a small, plain room with a bright light shining overhead. The walls were sparse, decorated with a small painting depicting a beach scene and a map of America. Bookshelves were placed around the room in various positions. My bed was a long leather chaise lounge with stiff metal ropes strewn across the ground, bent and crushed out of recognition. I bent down and picked one up in amazement, realizing that I had made the metal crack in this way. I was only concentrating on this fact very slightly as most of my mind was absorbed on the dust and air particles in front of me. They swirled gracefully and danced around me, reflecting in a rainbow pattern as the light caught them. There was a new colour, and odd eighth colour I had no name for, shimmering slightly on one of the many faces of the particles. I stretched out and waved my hand through this dance, marveling at first and the flowing air and then at my hand. It was pale and small, with defined nails and perfectly smooth skin. The flesh was hard as marble to when I stroked it with my other hand, smiling at the other hands' equal perfection. I turned around slowly trying to get a better angle on my hand when something caught my peripheral vision. A full length mirror was propped up against one of the bookshelves and somebody was staring at me. It was a young woman, and she was looking at me enquiringly. She was small in stature, almost pixie-like with tiny yet strong muscles in her legs and arms. Her face was shockingly beautiful as well, with a halo of spiky black hair that framed her pointed elfin face. Her features were so perfect and well-matched; she was without doubt the most beautiful woman I had ever seen. Her full lips were twisted up into a half smile and her large eyes were looking at me intently. But it wasn't the beautiful face or the tiny body that made me gasp; it was the blood-red eyes. They were the brightest colour I had ever seen. The woman's face was now changed into a horrified mask, her perfectly arched eye brows raised in alarm. I knew I had probably scared her with my expression so I opened my mouth, "Please don't be afraid" I said in an unfamiliar trilling voice. The woman echoed me in a high soprano voice. Suddenly I jumped in surprise, as I realized that this woman was me. I was tiny, beautiful being with the bell-like voice. I was….her. I raised my hand and my reflection copied me, and I touched my hair in amazement. I looked down at the clothing she was wearing, and gasped in horror. A hideous brown sack dress was hanging limply off my body that swamped my petite form, and there was a pair of thick wooden mules on my feet. Then something happened and I dropped my hand in surprise. It was different…..unexpected…..strange…..confusing.

It was the sensation that made me gasp in confusion. It felt like I had been standing in the rain for too long. I felt cold and numb, the feeling and sensing disappearing. The cloud that had been buzzing in my mind had settled down, and was beginning to take over my mind. I saw the cloud cover my eyes like a thin veil, and a light shining dimly from the veil. I concentrated on this veil, and saw as a picture was taking form. I saw it was of a young man, about twenty or so with a firm lithe body. I noticed that this man was incredibly good-looking, with wavy honey-blonde hair and perfect features. His eyes were large and crimson-coloured, yet there was an air of sadness around him. I felt instantly drawn to him, and was oddly concerned about the source of his sadness. A thin scarlet line trickled down from his full lips, but he wiped in away hastily, his long pale fingers the exact colour of mine. His features were twisted up in an expression of anguish, and his large eyes became even sadder. Then I really noticed his features. I choked as I saw the large crescent scars that ravaged his neck and jaw. They crossed over each other so times I lost count at the layers of damaged tissue that was on show. The scars even were shown on his face. Above his eyes and on the lower corner of his lip I saw another few marks. When my eyes trailed down his body, I saw that every part of his showing skin was decorated in these patterns. I felt sorry for him, and scared about how this young man could get so many scars. The pictures changed and I gasped as I saw the young man again. He was standing in the doorway of a small diner in east Philadelphia and was looking around it warily. A young woman slid off her bar stool and walked over to him. He frowned and stepped back, but she was smiling. With great surprise I recognized her as me. I smiled at the man and held out my hand. I heard my voice say in the picture in my unforgettable high voice "You've kept me waiting a long time" I said and he smiled gently and bowed his head "I'm sorry, ma'am" he replied in a deep bass voice. He took my hand eagerly; "I am Jasper" he said and smiled at me. "I know. I'm Alice" I replied and got a jolt at my new name that the small women had said.

The picture changed. I saw Jasper again but he was smiling. He looked so ecstatic and happy, I nearly laughed. His eyes were still crimson, but they glowed happily. He was looking intently at an approaching figure with an air of awe. She reached him and gently stroked his cheek. She was small, with short black hair and pale skin. It was me. Jasper bent down and pressed his lips against mine gently. I responded enthusiastically and I threw my arms around his neck. Without breaking the kiss he picked me up so I didn't have to reach far. As I watched this touching scene, I felt a wave of emotion crash over me. I knew this wasn't in the present, but I knew this was going to happen soon. I knew I would have to find him, and I was going have to do it quickly.

As I thought this over, the picture changed once more. It changed into a picture of Jasper and I in a small church. He looked incredibly handsome in blue jeans and a shirt, and I was wearing a smart black dress with a white sash. He smiled at me widely, and without a hesitation he slipped a gold ring on my hand which matched the elegant ring that was adorned with a large amethyst surrounded with a large cluster of diamonds, Jasper gently stroked my ring and kissed my gently again. The picture changed again, and we were standing in the middle of a group of people. There were three men, and two women all with devastating good looks, and pale skin. A man with gleaming golden hair stepped forward and shook us by the hand "I am Carlisle" he said and nodded at the rest of the group "and this is my family". Behind him, another small woman with caramel coloured hair kissed us gently "My wife Esme" Carlisle said and placed his hand on her arm. "This is Emmett". A muscular man with dark hair playfully punched Jasper on the arm and smiled at me. His partner, an impossibly stunning woman with long blonde hair nodded at us and smiled frostily "Emmett's wife, Rosalie" Carlisle said and smiled at the couple, "And this is my last son, Edward. He, like you Alice, has very powerful gifts" Carlisle said and nodded at me. Edward was younger looking, with bronze coloured hair. He politely shook Jasper's hand and kissed me. I felt immediately connected with this particular person, and I looked at Jasper happily. He looked at me too and kissed my head in reassurance. I knew we had found our home and family, and we were happy.

I gasped and the vision of Jasper and I disappeared in a flash. I squeezed my eyes shut, and shook my head to get rid of the cloudiness. I felt my spiky hair brush my cheeks and I opened my eyes to try and make sense of this predicament. When I opened my eyes, I realized that I was pressed against the wall in a sitting position, my legs splayed out in front of me in an un-elegant position. I straightened my legs in a more formal pose and I squeezed the bridge of my nose, trying to remember Jasper's face. His scarred yet handsome face filled my mind and I sighed happily as I saw the picture of him kissing my head. I knew I had to find him, reassure him, and drag him away from the pit of depression that he was in. I was filled with a fierce urge to locate him, so I stood up quickly and clenched my fists with determination. The women in the mirror looked back at me, with an ardent expression on her face, her angelic face twisted up into a severe look on her face. I moved forward and touched my reflection, our long pale fingers meeting up together. I half smiled and the women reflected me, her red eyes glistening as she recollected Jasper's desperate face. I turned quickly and saw that placed neatly behind the chair, at an angle that I wouldn't have noticed before, a neat bundle of dark clothing. I walked a few steps before stopping instantly. My little steps I had taken had a grace that was new to me in my walk. I seemed to be as fluid as a running gazelle or water bubbling down a brook. It seemed quite literally that I had danced across the room, with the strength and ease that any performer would yearn after. I smile at myself, and continue walking over with elegance and poise that was normally reserved from ballet dancers. I reached the bundle of clothing and picked them up gingerly. It was a short, lacy black and white dress with a large black brimmed hat. A matching coat accompanied the dress and some delicate cream heels. I shook out the dress with ease and saw something black tumble out of them. It was some black undergarments that looked quite fierce. I held up the underwear with some resentment and saw that a stiff piece of paper fell out. I picked it up and unfolded it. I saw a thin slating script written hastily on the page, and I read them quickly.

_Dear Alice (yes that is your name, remember it for further reference)._

_I am dreadfully sorry that I cannot be with you at this confusing and perplexing time. I realize you probably feel quite thirsty and will want to feed soon so I'll make this a quick letter. You have woken up from a long and very painful sleep, and have transformed into something that is quite surprising and extraordinary. I will rather frank, I made you into this person, and I'm eternally apologetic for what I did you, but it was essential at the time. Why I did this, I can't reveal right now as this letter could be intercepted. My identity must also remain a secret, but I'm sure during your long life, you'll come to find out who I am and the reasons for your 'rebirth' as some may coin the phrase. The facts are these. You are not human, you are a vampire. I realize this sounds complete nonsense, but it is true. You have been locked in this asylum for most of your life, and have been under dangerous treatment such as shock therapy which has probably damaged your human mind, which makes it possible that you have no memories of your previous life. Your parents placed you in this hellhole when you were very young, and you were locked in a small dark cell. I suggest you do not expose yourself as a vampire, it could be hazardous. There are things in this world that are not known by normal people, and we want to keep them a secret. So if you have ever read Dracula by Bram Stoker, (I doubt it though) you have to drink blood to survive. It sounds rather gruesome, but it is critical to do. If you ever feel hungry you will be able to tell as your eyes will be dark and almost black. I realize it is rather rude of me to ask you a favor, but if you attack a person, please come out at night or you'll draw attention to yourself. Also it is a good idea that you don't venture out during the day or if you do stay out of public view and out of sunlight, you WILL draw attention to yourself. If you want to get out of this hospital without killing anyone, I suggest you take a deep breath in and do not inhale until you get out of the human population. Trust me, you can do it. Vampires technically don't need to breathe, so it will be very easy for you. But if you do become overwhelmed and need to kill a person, do it secretly and don't get caught. Dispose the body safely, and walk out straight after. We, vampires are also incredibly powerful, we can break metal and destroy houses, and we are also very fast. Normal humans can't see us when we are running so I suggest you run most of the town, unless you need to feed. I so want to be there, to help you through your first few moments of being a newborn vampire, but I'm being followed…. Be careful with other of our kind, they can be deceiving. I sincerely hope you have a full and prosperous life, and find a partner that treats you like the special person you are. I am sorry for leaving you in this state that you are currently in, but please don't hate me for the rest of your existence. _

_I'll never forgive myself, and I hope that God keeps you out of danger._

_Goodbye, my one and only creation….._

_P.S I will be dead by the time you read this letter._

I reread the letter countless times and felt a strange pricking feeling coming out the corners of my eyes, but tears didn't appear. My parents…had disowned me, and put me in this sordid place. My visions; if that is what you could call them had driven me away from society into a place that was considered shameful. I sighed unhappily and sank down into the chair. I folded the letter into smaller and smaller squares until I reached the ten-fold, when I reached and picked up the dress. I put the soft fabric to my nose and breathed in the sweet smells of cotton and silk. I stood up and quickly peeled off the brown dress and pulled on the black undergarments. The dress followed quickly, and I gasped in happiness as it swished down silkily down past my knees and it clinched at my weight. I also pulled on the coat and it shut securely. I slipped on the soft shoes and yanked on the hat which covered my head and partially my face. I smoothed down the jacket, brushing a speck of dust that had settled on my coat. The sky outside was now an inky black and was dotted with indigo clouds, so I turned sharply and placed my hand on the doorknob. Placing the letter safely in my inside pocket, I took in a deep breath, feeling the particles of air slide down my throat and fill my lungs with different aromas. I quickly turned the doorknob and walked quickly into the brightly lit hallway.


End file.
